


Prisoner 212

by AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angry!Kara, Angst, Character Death, Dark!Kara, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Rollercoaster, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Inmate!Kara, Inmate!Lena, Mean!Kara, Physical Abuse, Prison, Prison Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, Triggers, human!kara, red!k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda/pseuds/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda
Summary: This wasn’t how her life was meant to go. It was meant to be better, she was meant to be better. But Kara was tempted by Satan himself, and many bad decisions put her in the worst of places.Instead of job, she had a jumpsuit. Instead of a family, she had inmates. Instead of a home, she had a prison. Instead of living her life the way she was supposed to, she was Prisoner #449 at the Blackwood minimum security prison for women.ORThe inmate AU where Kara is the new inmate #449 entering prison for her first ever sentence, and after a rocky start, she takes an unusual liking to a quiet, raven haired inmate #212





	Prisoner 212

This wasn’t how her life was meant to go. It was meant to be better, _she_ was meant to be better. But Kara was tempted by Satan himself, and one bad decision put her in the worst of places.

The worst part was though, she had no one to say her goodbye’s too. No one to send her off deeper along the path she was headed. It’s what she expected though, everyone always ended up leaving her.

Ever since her sisters death, working for the same people that had caught Kara, she began spiralling. She associated with people she shouldn’t have, people that students with scholarships to Brown don’t associate with. People that students who have a future don’t associate with. People that once good person Kara Danvers _never_ would have associated with.

Then, she lost them too, all the perks of the free world along with her adoptive parents when they abandoned her for her poor decision making. They never understood how Kara felt when she lost Alex. How could they, they never asked, never even gave Kara the time. Their favourite child was dead, so what was the point?

Kara had no one, absolutely _no one_.

Eliza and Jeremiah may have not realised it, but they locked themselves away, away from Kara when she needed them most. While they had each other to hold on to during their grief, Kara had no one. It wasn’t until she finally met a lowlife drug dealer, and was introduced to the world of drugs that she finally felt like she had an escape.

She hadn’t seen her adoptive parents in months, not even a call or text. If it weren’t for social media, Kara figured they had dropped off the face of the planet. A few more months went by, and Kara’s spiral only deepened, and that’s when the temptation began.

She started doing things, reckless things, irresponsible things that she otherwise wouldn’t have done. But no one was there to jolt her out of her transcendent state, no one was there to help her as per usual.

Slowly the pain faded away, along with Kara’s sanity, and apparently good decision making.

“One little baggie, Kara. One little delivery and it’s all over”. Veronica told her, and like the debateably good person she was, Kara obliged.

One bag became two, two bags became three, three bags became... more than what Kara could handle. And when she was busted by a routine search off the highway, even when assured the roads would be clear, she only fell that much further.

She confessed, to everything. Told them all about Veronica Sinclair and her drug cartel, but even that couldn’t save her.

So there she sat, in a court room full of strangers of the public, all except the two people in the back row that Kara once recognised, Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. When the judge passed that gruelling sentence, Kara’s world fractured all over again.

What would Alex think? The sister who had helped her with her application to Brown. The sister who had stuck by her during her sexual crisis, and coming out to her parents. The sister she had always wanted, who made her feel more like family than Eliza or Jeremiah ever could.

The thoughts tasted bitter to Kara, because Alex wouldn’t think, she was dead, and Kara might as well be too with the way her _parents_ were looking at her.

She was never their daughter and she knew it. She was taken in by the Danvers’ as charity work, as an obligation to their deceased friends, Kara’s biological parents. And when Kara passed them, as she was led in chains out of the courtroom, she felt even more like a stranger.

The rest of it was a blur. She was thrown into a cell after her trial while her paperwork was sent through the place which would become her home for the next fifteen months. It wasn’t the longest sentence, and was quite short in terms of sentences, but it was a sentence all the same.

Her plea did help, aswell as her cooperative information on Veronica Sinclair who had later been arrested and convicted by police, but it was fifteen months too many.

As Kara sat in the damp cell awaiting transfer, she wondered how her life would have turned out if Alex never died. Would Eliza and Jeremiah love her still, or even at all? Would she be attending her first semester at Brown, as green as can be? Would she have made new friends by now, or joined a sorority, if they even existed like they did in the movies.

A house full of over enthusiastic party girls seemed much better than a prison full of inmates. Kara had seen orange is the new black, and if real prison was as fucked up, Kara was in for it.

Instead of her future, she had a jumpsuit. Instead of a family, she had inmates. Instead of a home, she had a prison. Instead of living her life the way she was supposed to, she was Prisoner #449 at the Blackwood minimum security prison for women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read my other work, you know my chapters are long and detailed. This is a prologue of sorts for a prompt that has been in my head for a while!
> 
> So if people enjoy this, the fiction will expand. So do let me know if you enjoy it! As you’ve already read, this is not your average Supercorp fiction, and every character is not at all similar to the show. Just letting you know if this continues. This will be a darker storyline.
> 
> But do let me know your thoughts! Tags will be updated as if progress! :)


End file.
